


I'll always be there

by evaklark (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Isak Valtersen, F/F, Fluff, Isak is a smol bean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/evaklark
Summary: Isak couldn't help but feel a little lost in this definitely not sober state he was in. From an outsiders point of view, he most likely looked like one of those pervy jerks who jacks off to lesbian porn and then makes fun of gay guys. However, Isak just had a very hot boyfriend who was spending way too much time without him.or..Isak can't handle alcohol.





	I'll always be there

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; A SHIT TON OF FLUFF

Giggling into each others mouths; Vilde and Eva hadn't spent a moment apart that party, or the past 3 months to say the least. 

Isak couldn't help but feel a little lost in this definitely not sober state he was in. From an outsiders point of view, he most likely looked like one of those pervy jerks who jacks off to lesbian porn and then makes fun of gay guys. However, Isak just had a _very_ hot boyfriend who was spending way too much time without him and now he was sat there in some shitty party with the taste of vodka still in his mouth. Jonas was probably getting baked with some asshole whose face he didn't even recognise but apparently sold some  _really good shit._ Magnus was probably trying (and failing) to hook up with some chick from first year and Mahdi was dancing with some girl in the middle of the room. 

 

Sana interrupted his thoughts by flopping on the sofa next to him and taking the empty beer can Isak had been holding for the past half hour.

_Yup... he was fucking wasted._

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asked, clearly amused by the drunken haze he was in.

Isak grunted in response and dropped his head onto Sana's shoulders. He was immediately pushed off and he groaned because his head hurt and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed next to his goddamn  _beautiful_ boyfriend.

Now, that boyfriend was pushing through the sweaty crowd of people and towards him.

"Evii-iiii" Isak made grabby hands Even and buried his face into his hoody which smelt like coffee and deodorant.

"You smell so nice" Isak mumbled into Even's t-shirt (That t-shirt was actually Isak's but both of their wardrobes had turned into one bigger wardrobe so it didn't really matter)

Sana rolled her eyes at Even and he chuckled fondly; not letting go of Isak for a second. 

"Well I'll leave you guys to it then, Penetrator Chris Is looking at Eva and Vilde creepily again," Sana sat up and waved, making her way to Eva and Vilde who were  _still_ making out.

"Bye Sana!" Even loud voice felt like it was infiltrating Isak's skull, he whimpered lamely as his head pounded. _Jonas was right_... _He really is a lightweight._

"What's wrong baby?" Even asked, always so patient and caring. Isak can be a little brat sometimes but Even is always there with arms open and a smile brighter than the sun.

"I wanna go home," Isak slurred, pouting at the floor.

"Okay," Even lifted Isak up from the couch,who frowned at the fact he was being forced out of the warmth of Even's chest, "let's get you home then,"

 

Even was almost carrying Isak by the time they got to do the door and stepped out into the fresh Norwegian air. Isak latched onto Even's side and Even kissed the blonde curls on his head. 

The morning was going to be shit but Isak knew he was going to get a million cuddles and a greasy breakfast of eggs, bacon and _more_ bacon. Even was going to be there.

 

**Even was always going to be there.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is short killme.  
> This is the first fanfic I've wrote here so Ahhh.  
> Hoped you enjoyed and please leave feedback in the comments Xxx


End file.
